Saving Chiri
by Mayus-thoughts
Summary: At the age of 14, Chiri was placed into the hands and care of Lou Unan. Yet, when she grew older and accpeted as a rookie cadet for FPD (Fox Police Department) everything went horribly wrong... R&R PLZ!
1. chapter 1: this is how it began

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS FROM RESIDENT EVIL THAT I MAY MENTION! I do own the characters that I have made up ! I can take any reviews, I am willing to take any help because this is my first fic for resident evil. Please read and give me reviews. THANK YOU!

Character Description:

Chiri Castillo- Age: 20 ( Green Eyes, Long black curly hair, Slim Body, Columbian Background)

**Lou Unan- Age: 26 (Brown eyes, Short black straight hair, Muscular body, Filipino Background)**

**_This is where is begins….._**

* * *

"I'll call you, Lou. I promise. As soon as I get there, I will." Chiri threw her arms around Lou's neck and gave him a big hug. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Do you promise to call?" 

She laughed, "Of course I do. You've been a great pretend dad to me, Lou. Of course, I promise." She kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you, Lou." He hugged her harder, "I'll miss you too, Chiri."

Chiri turned around and walked toward the bus to Fox City. Recently accepted as a Rookie cadet, she jumped for the chance to follow in Lou's footsteps. Before she could enter the bus, he called for her, "Chiri!" She turned around, "Yeah, Lou?" he smiled, "Do you think I should move back to Fox City?" She smiled. He loved her smile. She turned to face him fully, "If you want to, you can. But you don't have to. Come on, Lou. We moved here for peace and quiet I love our home. Don't leave it, because I want to come back to in a while." He smiled at her, "Alright, Chiri. I'll wait for your call." She gave one smile and walked into the bus. He watched as the bus drove off and she sat in her seat.

Turning around, he waited for her bus to be way out of ear shot and then, kicked the dirt. He had recently retired from FPD (fox Police Department) because of his weak heart valve. And to get away from the noise of the city, he moved him and Chiri to Balat City, where they could have some piece.

Slowly, He walked to his car. He thought back to when he took her into his care. She was 14. A gorgeous 14 year old. Her father, his partner for two years, had died of cancer. And his dying wish, was for him to take Chiri. So he did. But things happened as he watched her grow. She was amazingly beautiful as she grew older. He loved the way her hair moved, the way it grew so long. He had longed to have that hair for his own. To hold it for his own. To have her for his own. Yes, he loved her. He had fallen for her when she was 16. He was 6 years her senior, but it still didn't change the way he felt for her.

He looked back at the times he let her go on dates, and hated each of the boys she had chosen. Just because they had her for as long as they did. But then, he got to hold her. He got to see her everyday. He lived with her for as long as he could look back on. And now, that was over. He didn't want her to go to Fox city, for her to be so far away. But it was her choice. She wanted it. He let her be happy.

Opening his car door, he sat inside, putting the key into the ignition. Starting the car, he drove off, with the words "I love you" ringing in his head.

* * *

2 hours had she been sitting on that bus, waiting to arrive at Fox City. She thought of the day she left the city last year and how she didn't want to go, but then, she didn't want to make Lou unhappy since she was in his care. She sighed and looked out the window. Fox city mustn't be so far now she thought. She turned to a man sitting across from her, "Excuse me, Sir." He turned to her, "Yes, how may I help you?" He was a tall man with sunglasses and Blond hair. For some reason, she could swear his eyes seemed a bit red. Yet, she ignored that and asked her question, "How long is Fox City from here?" He smiled at her, "Well, maybe about 30 minutes to an hour, depending on how the bus goes." She smiled, Thank you very much." He smiled, "Anytime." 

She didn't know what to do, so she tried to spark an innocent conversation with the man. "My names Chiri Castillo. May I ask yours?" he smiled at her, "I'm Albert Wesker, nice meeting you." She smiled, "Nice meeting you too." He looked out the window and back at her, "Why are you going to Fox city?" he asked her. She shrugged and gave him a gentle smile, "I'm starting my training. I'm a rookie cadet." He smiled, "Oh I see."

He turned back to look out the window and Chiri took it as he didn't want to talk. The bus radio hit a buzzing noise and switched to a news station. She listened to it since she had nothing better to do.

Recent News: ten people have gone missing from Fox City this week and no word of them have come. To come to a certain halt, no town has heard from FOX CITY itself. Its as if its become a ghost town. With a---…..

The radio gave another buzz and went dead. Chiri turned to Albert, who was still looking out the window. She looked out her window, just as the bus past a sign that said "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING FOX CITY" Yet, before she could see the town, the bus lights flickered and the bus screeched, toppling over. She creamed, hitting her head…and silence.


	2. chapter 2: a desperate call

**DESPERATE PHONE CALL**

* * *

**2 days later:**

**Lou sat on his bed, staring at the phone. Hadn't she said that she'd call him as soon as she got there? he continued to stare at the phone. Maybe I miss understood her. He sighed and threw himself back, hitting his head on the head board. Maybe he should go after her? 'NO! I trust her enough. She's old enough to go on her own. I love her that much, I'll let her be happy.'**

**He closed his eyes slowly and quietly fell into a blissful sleep.**

* * *

Chiri opened her eyes. She was laying in the middle of a street that was completely deserted. An echo of screams and moans was carried out upon the air. She turned her head to the left and saw the wreckage of the bus she was in. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Smothered in blood. She swallowed back the vomit that was emerging from her throat. What the hell happened here? she thought. 

She grunted as she stood. Her head was woozy. She felt her head and pulled it back full of dried blood. Looking around at the ground, she wondered if she could find her book bag. It wasn't anywhere near her. She looked at the bus and gulped Its still in there she thought. She took in a deep breath and walked toward the bus. Maybe someone was still alive in there and she could help them. Maybe Albert Wesker was in there, waiting for help. She stumbled on her first step, but continued walking. Closer to the bus, the moans and groans that traveled throughout the air sent chills up her back. It was like a horror movie…. Reality gone wrong. She climbed up the side of the bus, trying to reach the door, since the bus was on its side. She pried open the side doors and peered inside. Bodies were scattered all over the floor. Nothing was moving. She figured no one was alive. Way in the back of the bus, she saw her bag. She gulped. She tried slipping into the bus, but fell on her back. Hissing, she got up again anyway. She looked around the bus, seeing all the passengers covered in blood and glass shards. They were beginning to smell how long was I out? She reached the back of the bus, grabbing her bag. When she picked it up, a hand fell on her foot and she screamed. The body was mauled and still freshly bleeding. She covered her mouth, feeling a urge to vomit. Yet, couldn't hold it in. Her vomit spewed between her fingers and she let out a large gasp and cry. 'O My God!'

She heard rustling by the bus entrance door. When she wiped her mouth clean, wiping her hands on her pants, she turned to face the door. Hands were plowing in, as if more than one person was trying to squeeze through. She took one step toward the door and saw someone fall forward, then stand. It turned to face her, its eyes falling out of place, with yellow ooze pouring from eyes. 'O My God! ZOMBIES!' It groaned, walking toward her. She gave a smile squeal of fear. She pushed herself out of one of the windows and fell to the ground outside. When she stood up, she noticed her bag still caught on a piece of the bus dangling from the window. She reached for it and pulled, watching the zombies climb out of the bus and walk toward her. She pulled furiously at the bag, pleading for it to come out. Instead, a desert eagle fell from her bag. She looked at it and picked it up without question. She fired 2 rounds at the zombies, which had sent them flying. She took her chance, they were on the floor, she would be able to run. But as soon as she turned from the bag, she turned back for it One more tug. Just one more. Please help me god. Please. She grabbed the bag and with all her might, pulled. The bag came out with a tiny struggle. Chiri took it in her arms and ran. Stopping at the middle of an intersection, she glanced around. She heard slight groans traveling through the air but felt as if none were close to her. She dug in her bag Phone phone….damn cell…where are you? she thought. Digging furiously, she struggled to find it. 'Please don't tell me it fell out.' she felt something cold in her bag and grabbed it. She gave a squeal of joy and jumped happily.

Groans were getting closer. Something was sliding behind her. She turned and was looking a zombie dead in the eye. It hissed at her, and reached to grab, but as soon as it did, Chiri jumped back and shot the desert eagle at it. 'HEAD SHOT!' It fell back with a thud. She smiled to herself. 'Wow….a gun…but…how?' She looked around. Was this another Raccoon City disaster? She heard more groans carrying through the air. Getting closer. She saw an abandoned pharmacy and ran to it.

Once inside, Chiri held her desert eagle tight, listening for noises. Yet, she heard nothing. She closed the door from which she entered and slid down it, sitting on the cold damp floor. The pharmacy was torn to shreds. Broken boards and scattered papers. She gave a big sigh to herself. Picking up the gun, she looked at it. 'how did I get u?' she thought. She tilted the gun to its side and saw an carving TO CHIRI SO I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU LOU she gave a small smile. thanks Lou she picked up her phone and stared at it '… please work…please…'

* * *

**The phone rang. Lou opened his eyes quickly, jumped out of bed and reached for the phone. He answered. "hello?" he heard gasping on the other line. "Lou?" the voice was trembling and scared. His breath shot. He knew that voice anywhere. "Chiri! Are you ok!" he heard a slight cry and groans in background. "Lou, please come get me. Please. The city…its infested…with zombies….its-" he heard only static. "CHIRI! CHIR!" but no sound now, only the beeping noise of the phone. He laid the phone back on the charger and stared at himself in the mirror. "I'm going to save you, Chiri. I promise you that." He pulled on his pants and before he knew it, was on his car to Fox City.**


	3. Chaper 3: Her Fear Begins

_**Her Fear begins…**_

* * *

Chiri lay down on the cold floor of the pharmacy. She didn't know how long it had been since she had called Lou, but she knew it was a long while ago. She tried to think of cheerful thoughts but could only picture the oozing zombies that were coming after her. Biting her lip, she began to fight the urge to cry. Thoughts streamed through her head. Was Lou going to come save her? 'Of course he will, he always does. I know he will' she thought. The tears started to pour down from her eyes unwillingly. She began to wipe them away. Looking at her phone, she put it in her pocket 'if Lou is going to see me. He doesn't need a second phone call' she thought. Standing, she decided to take a look around the pharmacy. There had to be something she could use.

She picked up her desert eagle and put her bag strap on her shoulder. Gripping her gun, she left the spot she was at. Walking down a corridor, all she could hear was her own breathing, which gave her a sign of relief. She turned toward the counter, seeing piles of paper thrown on the floor. She picked one up and read it.

'_**Margaret Collins - Prescription:**_

_**Umbrella Cronizone Cream  
Application- Apply cream to irritated spot, apply three to four times a day'**_

Chiri put it down. It was nothing but a prescription. 'Maybe for a rash or something…but umbrella…why do they sound so familiar?' she thought. She looked at the glass case behind her. It was full of first aid supplies. 'I might need these.' she thought. She put down her bag and opened it, placing bandages and the few clean cloths left in it. She closed and re-placed it on her shoulder. She opened a door, that led behind to an office in the back of the pharmacy. She peered inside the room, hoping to see nothing. Luckily, she did. There was a desk in the room. Piled on the desk was more papers. Chiri figured they were merely more prescriptions. She closed the door behind her and saw a ladder that lead to most likely the roof. She paid it no mind. She walked to the dresser and opened the drawer. There were some pencils and a pair of scissors laid messy inside. She sighed, 'there has to be more things I could use.' she thought. Her legs felt weak. SO she sat on the desk chair and sighed once again.

She looked around the room, felt at ease, yet bored. Grabbing a sheet of the messy files, she thought she would entertain herself. Glancing at the file, she began to read. The file was completely about Umbrella Inc. She gasped. "T-Virus? Raccoon City? What the hell happened here?"

She continued to read. More and more she felt as if Fox City was going through the same thing. She put the file down, "Umbrella did this….they did. But how did these files get here?"

A loud noise came from the entrance from the pharmacy. She jumped in her seat as she heard groans emerging. Panicking, she grabbed her gun tight and strapped her bag over her shoulder. Before she knew it, zombies plowed their way into the room. She shot her desert eagle. It made them budge and slow down, yet not stop. Fear grew within her. She looked around drastically. The ladder caught her eye. 'Run to it. Come on Chiri' she thought to herself. Tightening everything, she ran to the ladder. Beginning to climb up, a zombie caught her leg. She looked down at it. Yet It wasn't a zombie…it was Albert Wesker.

"Albert?" She said. She looked at the zombies around him. They were still. As if obeying him. "Come on down, Chiri. They won't bite…hard." she screamed and kicked her foot away. She climbed up the ladder, opening the hatch and climbing to the roof. Closing it, she could still hear Albert Wesker talking. "Come on, Chiri. Did I really seem like such a good guy. If I am, why don't you come down here? Come stay with me. O Chiri? I know you can hear me. CHIRI! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED IN YOUR HAPPY LITTLE HOME!"

Chiri found herself openly crying her eyes out. 'He's horrible…what's going on here…I don't understand…' she thought as she cried. 'Lou, come get me. Please come get me.' Her heart was pounding, She could barely breathe. Eventually, Wesker's taunts and hateful calls were dulled out by the beating of her heart. All went black soon and she heard no more….


End file.
